Asgardian memory
by amako-ettoile
Summary: Cela aurait dû être une soirée normale. Sauf que voila, ils fêtaient un nouvel immortel, ils avaient tous trop bu. Et puis, une nuit, un film et une bataille de pop-corn plus tard, on dort. Et quand Tony se réveille, il ne se souvient plus de rien. Qu'est-ce que fout ce putain de dieu nordique dans son lit ? Slash IronFrost.
1. Prologue

Étrange. Tony se sentait étrange. Et sale. Et barbouillé. Et bordel il avait mal au dos aussi. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une forêt, immense et sombre, cachant des créatures dangereuses ayant pour seule occupation de tuer.

Lui il marchait, tranquillement, au milieu de tout ça. Il ne ressentait ni appréhension ni peur. Il aurait pourtant dû normalement, il n'avait pas son armure ! Mais non. Il se sentait en confiance, fort et sûr de lui. Alors il traversait la forêt comme si c'était un simple parc municipal. Il finit par en sortir et il déboucha sur une plage.

Au bord, un immense bateau noir avec des voiles trouées était amarré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il connaissait ce navire ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un foutu navire et une plage foutaient derrière une forêt ? Si c'était pas bizarre ça !

Pourtant il ne s'y attarda pas longtemps et continua son chemin. Plus il se rapprochait du bateau, plus son corps se réchauffait. Un peu comme quand on sent qu'on est proche d'une personne qui nous est chère. Pepper serait ici ?

Une image d'elle en tenue de pirate lui traversa l'esprit et il se retint de rire. Elle n'aurait pas aimé ça.

Autour et sur le navire, des centaines de personnes faisaient on-ne-sait-quoi. Ils préparaient probablement le départ de l'engin. Tony était très étonné de voir la taille du bateau. Comment quelqu'un avait pu construire un truc aussi gros ? Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi grand que sa tour, mais c'était quand même plus haut qu'une maison !

La peinture noire s'effritait à divers endroits, signe qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune. L'équipage non plus d'ailleurs à voir sa tête. Des vêtements troués, pratiquement aucune chaussure, la peau sale et bronzé. Le capitaine ne prenait pas soin de ses gens, il aurait fait un meilleur chef que lui. Tiens, en parlant du capitaine, Tony l'aperçu au loin. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à courir vers lui. Quand il l'atteint, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de voir que cet homme âgé ressemblait étrangement à...Odin ?

Bam. Tony venait de se réveiller en sursaut et était tombé du canapé. Il se massa la nuque et tourna la tête vers une source de bruit. Une télé. Il s'était endormit devant la télé. Et qu'est-ce qui passait ? Pirates des Caraïbes bien sûr !

Il comprenait mieux l'origine de son rêve maintenant. Il se releva et sa respiration fut coupée en voyant l'environnement. Un canapé en cuir, du pop-corn partout autour de lui -beurk, il faudra penser à nettoyer-, des murs sombres et élégants. Putain, il avait atterrit dans une dimension parallèle !

L'endroit ne lui disait rien du tout. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne savait pas. En revanche, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête ! L'idée saugrenue que son corps ait subit des changements le fit tressaillir et il chercha un miroir. Dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il n'y en avait pas. Mais il était sûr d'en trouver un dans la salle de bain.

Il commença donc à se diriger vers le couloir parce qu'étrangement, il était sûr qu'il y avait une salle de bain par là, alors même qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, quand il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un venait par ici.

Ni une ni deux, Tony revint près du canapé (il pourrait toujours s'en servir de bouclier en cas d'attaque). Non content d'avoir eut un choc en se réveillant, voilà qu'il en avait un deuxième en voyant la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- La prochaine fois que tu deviens immortel chéri, promet-moi de ne PAS toucher à l'alcool d'Asgard.

- Loki...souffla Tony, bouche-bée.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demanda Loki d'un ton moqueur.

Loki. Loki putain de dieu des mensonges se tenait devant lui. Torse-nu. Mouillé. Avec rien de plus qu'une serviette pour le couvrir. C'était quoi ce BORDEL ?!

Tony fit alors la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit et attrapa...du pop-corn. Faute de mieux, il s'en contenterait. Loki roula des yeux, se moquant clairement des actes de son « chéri ».

- L'alcool t'es monté à la tête Tony. Tu veux jouer à « lance pop-corn » ?

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler Tony, cingla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'fais là ? Non plutôt, pourquoi TOI t'es là ? Et pourquoi tu parles d'Asgard et de je-ne-sais-quelle-connerie ?

Loki fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi son compagnon réagissait de cette façon. C'était tout bonnement ridicule et insensé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as tellement bu que t'as tout oublié ou quoi ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi et réponds ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Hier encore j'étais dans ma tour et-

- Pardon ? Là c'est toi qui te moque de moi. Hier on a travaillé et ensuite on est allé à une soirée organisée par Thor. Tu te souviens vraiment pas ?

- Pas de blague Laufeyson. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Mais rien Tony ! Arrêtes de délirer !

- Rah putain, rendez-moi ma Tour et faites dégager ce monstre loin de moi, grogna Tony en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Loki recula vivement, le visage crispé en un rictus blessé. Non. Il secoua la tête. Il devait rester calme. Tony avait de toute évidence perdue la mémoire, il ne devait pas se sentir blesser. Sauf que si, il était blessé là.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Tony. Tu vas t'habiller convenablement et on va aller voir... je sais pas, quelqu'un, et il va te rendre la mémoire.

- Tu te crois vraiment digne de confiance ?

- Juste, fermes-là et habilles-toi.

Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais là tout de suite, il n'avait pas d'armure et aucune meilleure option que celle d'écouter Loki, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la penderie de gauche. Attendez une seconde. Comment savait-il que ses vêtements étaient dans celle-là ?

* * *

Mouhahaha ! Nous sommes **de retour**, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour 8D

Alors, c'était comment, hein ? Nous, on a adoré en fait. Mais c'est normal, c'est nous qui l'avons écrit ! Bwef, on veux vos impressions les mecs !

**_Amako & Ettoile._**

P.S. : Oui, on sait que vous êtes pas des mecs, hein.


	2. La découverte

Tony commençait doucement à paniquer. Il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas mais où il arrivait tout de même à se repérer, avec un Loki gentil qui l'appelait chéri et lui disait qu'il était immortel et il semblait avoir perdue la mémoire. Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui. Vie de merde. Il ouvrit la penderie et se contempla dans le miroir fixé à l'intérieur. Son sang se glaça alors qu'il se figeait.

Son réacteur. Pourquoi son réacteur semblait différent ? Il enleva précipitamment son tee-shirt et passa une main tremblotante sur le cercle de lumière. Le centre de son réacteur, ce nouvel élément qu'il avait découvert grâce à son père et qui était triangulaire, était désormais octogonal. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Ne risquait-il pas la mort ?

Il se tourna vers Loki, la terreur couvant dans ses yeux bruns. Le dieu semblait avoir compris la cause de la panique de Tony. Il lui adressa un long regard compatissant avant de lui sommer d'enfiler une chemise et un pantalon. Apathique, Tony lui obéit lentement.

Bientôt, ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre et Loki les guida vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine de leurs appartements. Tony s'affala sur une des chaises près de la grande table de cèdre qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il se prit la tête dans les mains sans se soucier une seule seconde de la menace potentielle qui rôdait à ses côtés.

Il releva la tête en entendant Loki s'asseoir en face de lui. Le dieu ficha ses grands yeux verts dans ceux, perdus, de Tony. Puis il commença à parler.

- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

- Je... je sais pas trop en fait. Je crois... Bruce. Je me rappelle de Bruce, de l'atelier et d'un... robot géant ?

- Ah. C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

- Combien il me manque ?

- Environ trois ans.

- Racontes.

* * *

Tony grimaça. Sa poitrine le démangeait affreusement au niveau du réacteur. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir enlevé tout ce qui était rentré dans son torse après l'attaque d'Ultimo mais cela n'était apparemment pas le cas. Un bref pic de douleur le fit sursauter. C'en était trop. Il devait faire quelque-chose.

Il se tourna vers Bruce qui se tenait près de lui, travaillant sur une maquette de représentation de l'effet tunnel quantique. Le scientifique lui lança un regard en biais. Il avait bien vu Tony sursauter et se frotter la poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tony ?

-Je veux que tu me fasse une radio ou un scanner, ce que tu veux, mais dis-moi ce qui se plante dans ma poitrine.

Bruce eut un regard inquiet. Ce n'était absolument pas normal. Tony ne demandait jamais d'aide à personne. Et une attaque de robot géant qui avait fait exploser une partie de la Tour ne devrait pas représenter un facteur de changement. Il fit un geste en direction d'un établi et Tony s'allongea dessus. Ils n'étaient pas, ici, en possession d'équipement médical, alors il allait faire avec les moyens du bord. C'était un atelier de mécanique oui ou non ?

Il saisit la sonde à épaisseur de tôle qui servait habituellement à contrôler la solidité de l'armure d'IronMan et s'approcha du corps étendu de son ami. Bruce déposa la sonde près du réacteur, à une distance raisonnable pour éviter tout problème technique entre les deux engins.

Bruce et Tony relevèrent les yeux en même temps sur l'écran tactile où s'affichaient les résultats. Tony pâlit tandis que la peau de son ami prenait une intéressante couleur cendre. Oh, évidemment, il y avait un cylindre de métal d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre dans la poitrine de Tony. Bien sûr, il y avait huit éclats de shrapnel logés dans son organisme. Mais ce bout de métal long d'un demi centimètre, il n'avait rien à faire là.

Tony était effaré. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer un morceau pareil ! Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir tout enlevé ! Il en avait pourtant oublié apparemment. Et c'était pas un petit morceau.

Un mouvement à l'écran attira l'attention des deux scientifiques. Tony sentit la nausée poindre. La main de Bruce trembla tellement qu'il faillit en lâcher la sonde.

Sous leurs yeux, le shrapnel se déplaçait très lentement. Oh, presque rien, quelques dixièmes de millimètres. Juste assez pour qu'on le remarque. Juste assez pour que dans quelques semaines, ces petits bouts de métal atteignent son cœur.

Tony réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait un nouveau squatteur dans la poitrine. Alors premièrement, tout comme le shrapnel, impossible de l'enlever sans causer de dommages irréversibles. Deuxièmement, son électro-aimant n'était plus assez puissant pour retenir et le shrapnel, et le nouvel arrivant. Troisièmement, s'il enfilait l'armure et se servait du réacteur comme source d'énergie, il mourrait en moins d'une heure.

Il était vraiment, vraiment mal barré. D'un geste las, il se releva et descendit de son établi en reboutonnant sa chemise. Bruce lui lança un regard hésitant.

- Laisses tomber Bruce. On sait tous les deux ce que ça signifie.

- Et tu compte ne rien faire ?

- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Que je prévienne les autres, qu'ils s'inquiètent et me couvent ?

- Ce sont tes amis Tony !

- Tout amis qu'ils sont, ils m'empêcheraient tout de même d'utiliser l'armure et de travailler. Ils m'empêcherait de vivre. Alors tu ne dis rien et on en reste là. J'en ai encore pour au moins un mois. Tout vas bien Bruce.

Bruce secoua la tête tristement. Son ami avait parfaitement raison. C'était cela le plus triste. Ils reprirent leur travail sans s'adresser la parole, tous deux méditant sur ce secret qui allait être si lourd à porter.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de finir la maquette, ils remontèrent dans l'un des salons de la Tour Stark. Tony y avait installé ses amis et était retourné vivre à la maison de Malibu avec Pepper. L'attaque de New-York avait fait plus de dégâts qu'il n'y paraissait et bien qu'elle ne date que de quelques semaines, les esprits des deux dirigeants de STARK Ind. étaient profondément marqués par son souvenir.

La maison de Malibu était la meilleure solution pour essayer d'oublier le noir de l'espace et le bruit de la messagerie vocale. Mais malgré tout, Tony passait beaucoup de temps à la Tour, d'une part parce que ses nouveaux amis s'y trouvaient et d'autre part parce que les shawarmas étaient bien meilleurs ici. Non, sérieusement, la plupart de son matériel de mécanique était à la Tour alors il pouvait vraiment y travailler, avec l'aide de Bruce en plus.

Les deux amis s'assirent à la table, n'osant ouvrir la bouche. Les autres Avengers avaient saisit qu'il y avait un malaise mais n'avait pas relevé. C'était comme ça que l'équipe fonctionnait. Tout le monde était trop indépendant, trop solitaire, pour accepter qu'on lui pose des questions et par la même occasion, comprenait la règle tacite de ne pas en poser aux autres. Ils fonctionnaient comme ça, et cela marchait très bien.

Pepper arriva à ce moment dans la pièce, sa bonne humeur rayonnant autours d'elle et rassérénant tous les occupants de la pièce. Je plaisante. C'est une blague.

La rousse fulminait littéralement et parier que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles n'aurait pas été risqué. Elle se dirigea furieusement vers son petit-ami, ses talons claquant sur le parquet verni en un bruit sec qui résonnait dans la pièce, soulignant le silence que son arrivée avait provoquée.

Tony n'avait même pas la force de s'inquiéter. Les nouvelles de son état de santé l'avaient complètement vidé de toute son énergie. Il ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'elle commença véritablement à hurler. Il prêta une oreille distraite au discours furieux de la jeune femme. Réunions, blablabla. Habituel... vraiment ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les mots dieux, Thor, Loki et crétin ressortaient de manière récurrente de la bouche rosée de Pepper ? Surtout crétin en fait. Il écouta attentivement cette fois.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire moi ! J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir crétin ! Il y avait deux dieux dans mon bureau, crétin ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que Thor et Loki allaient débarquer ! Crétin !

Ah. Analyse en cours. Protocole d'urgence enclenché. Quoi ? Thor et Loki, dans les locaux de STARK Ind. ? Avec Pepper ? Et il n'y avait pas eut de morts ?

- Où sont-ils maintenant ? Demanda Tony.

- Dans le couloir, crétin !

* * *

Le chapitre un est là ! Comme toujours, ce cher suspens qui vous fait bénir vos auteurs au point de leur jeter des tomates. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aussi on vous aime.

Bwef, on veut vos impression les gars ! Elle vous plaît notre histoire de dingue ? Oui, on sait, c'est d'la balle. Tony nous contamine avec son ego. Quoi que Loki, dans son genre...

On se retrouve samedi pour le chapitre deux !

Bisous baveux d'auteurs folles dingues (et alors ?)

**_Amako & Ettoile_**


	3. Angoisse et Discussion

Bon. Rester calme. Ce n'était pas compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Il était juste assis en face d'un ennemi dangereux et psychopathe qui le regardait tendrement, l'écoutait lui dire qu'il avait perdu trois ans de mémoire, se retenait de vomir tant la situation lui paraissait irréelle -noter que la gueule de bois n'aidait pas- et essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Se recentrer. Son dernier souvenir venait d'être clarifié par Loki. Oui, il s'était bien trouvé dans l'atelier. Oui, il y avait eu Bruce. Et oui, il s'était fait attaquer par un robot géant, alias Ultimo. Ça c'était clair, il avait compris. Ce que le dieu avait dit ensuite, en revanche, lui paraissait flou. Suite à l'attaque un bout de métal était resté...dans sa poitrine ? Il avait oublié de l'enlever. Oublié...de... Une erreur de débutant. Il avait fait une erreur de débutant ! D'accord, il n'était plus tout jeune, mais quand même. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, ce « petit bout de métal de rien du tout » avait fait des dégâts. Beaucoup de dégâts.

- Tony tu m'écoutes ? Je déteste parler dans le vide, rappela Loki en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui. J'étais juste perdu dans mes réflexions – c'est un peu normal vu ce que j'apprends.

- Calmes-toi, sinon je me demande bien comment tu vas réagir en apprenant la suite...spécialement _ce_ moment.

Tony n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa phrase car il l'avait chuchoté. Il aurait donné cher pour lui dire de répéter, mais son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et il laissa couler. Loki prit ça pour une invitation et il continua son récit.

* * *

Thor et Loki étaient ici, dans sa Tour, sur Midgard. Pourquoi ? Il avait déjà assez de problèmes à gérer sans que deux dieux ne s'en mêlent ! Il soupira et se dirigea vers le couloir où les intrus attendaient. Il aurait préféré de ne pas aller les voir, les oublier, mais le dieu du tonnerre devait être là pour une bonne raison. Et en tant qu'Avengers et quasi-ami, l'ingénieur se devait de l'écouter. Non en fait, c'était surtout pour que Pepper arrête de le traiter de crétin. Tony Stark était un génie doté d'une intelligence hors norme, on ne pouvait pas le traiter de crétin !

Dans le couloir, le surfeur était raide comme un piquet -Loki aussi, noblesse oblige- et c'était drôle à voir. Il avait l'air anxieux, espérant que la discussion à suivre se finirait bien. Quand Tony se montra, il lui fit un sourire et un salut de la tête, avant de rentrer dans la pièce. C'était la cuisine et...elle était bondée d'Avengers. Aïe, Thor parut encore plus inquiet que dans le couloir. Tony ne retourna pas s'asseoir, se doutant que la discussion n'allait pas être facile, et il préférait pouvoir bouger (comprendre s'enfuir dans son atelier).

- C'est bon de vous revoir, salua Thor.

- Bon retour parmi nous, répondit poliment Bruce.

- Il y a un problème ?

Ah. C'était l'agent Romanoff tout craché ça. Ne jamais tourner autour du pot. Et mettre les gens mal à l'aise en une seconde, aussi. En cet instant, le dieu du tonnerre ressemblait _presque_ à un enfant. Il fixait un point vide et se retenait de se tordre les doigts. C'était vraiment pas bon signe.

- Heu...non, pas vraiment, commença Thor.

- On peut partir alors ? lui demanda Loki, s'attirant tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? siffla Clint qui ne s'était pas encore remis de ce que le brun lui avait fait.

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait tous savoir je pense, ajouta Steve. Est-ce que la raison de votre présence ici à un rapport avec ce qu'il a fait ?

Thor acquiesça doucement. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Tony : des explications. Thor allait justifier les actes de Loki et certainement l'obligerait-il à dire pardon. Oh que ça allait être drôle !

- Il faut que vous compreniez en premier lieu que mon frère n'a pas agit de son plein gré, il était contrôlé par Thanos.

- Pas agit de son plein gré ? -Contrôlé ? dirent en même temps Clint et Steve.

- Oui. Après la fin de mon bannissement sur Midgard, lorsque je suis revenu sur Asgard, Loki et moi nous sommes battus.

- Ah oui ! Tu nous l'avais raconté une fois. Même que Loki était tombé dans le vide, dit Tony.

- Je ne suis pas _tombé_, vermine, j'ai _lâché prise_, volontairement, contra le brun aux yeux verts.

- Hum. Loki a erré pendant un temps à travers divers univers et Thanos a finit par le trouver et le capturer.

- Thanos n'est pas un méchant de bas étage. Son but n'est pas la destruction, ni le massacre, encore moins la prise de pouvoir. Ce qu'il veut, c'est le cœur de la déesse des Enfers. Et celle-ci n'est heureuse que lorsque les morts affluent aux portes de son royaume, ajouta Loki.

- Donc en gros, un grand méchant à débarqué et a tué tout le monde juste pour faire plaisir à sa nana ? Ça va pas vous à Asgard ! Ricana Tony.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi de Thanos. Vous ne savez rien, cracha Loki, une ombre de terreur dans le regard.

- Vous devez savoir que Loki, en années midgardiennes, a passé plus de deux cent ans avec Thanos.

- Deux cents dix huit ans et trois mois de tortures quotidiennes, Thor. Quotidiennes.

- Et après cela, il a exposé Loki a la volonté du Tesseract. L'esprit brisé de mon frère n'a pas tenu bien longtemps. Il s'est laissé soumettre.

- Thanos avait bien compris que même torturé, je ne me laisserais pas faire facilement. Alors il m'a donné l'impression d'avoir le contrôle, sans me préciser ce que je contrôlais ni dans quel but. Je savais juste que j'étais le roi de quelque-chose et cela me suffisait.

- C'est pourquoi...

Tony n'écouta pas la suite. D'un seul coup, il sentit un tiraillement affreux dans sa poitrine. Il se rappelait de cette sensation et, grâce à Banner, savait d'où elle venait. Décidément, cette journée était vraiment pourrie. Son corps brûlait de l'intérieur mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Bon c'est pas que j'm'ennuie, mais si. Je vous laisse ! déclara Tony en sortant de la cuisine.

- Où est-ce qu'il va encore ? Tony ! tenta Pepper, mais l'ingénieur ne s'arrêta pas.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe, dit Bruce avant de suivre Tony.

Tony marcha vite, _très_ vite, jusqu'à son atelier. JARVIS capta sa présence et alluma les lumières. Tony fut momentanément éblouit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer et de se vautrer contre son établi. Il avait mal putain de bordel de merde ! Son corps ne pouvait pas mourir en silence, dans le calme ? Non, il devait avant passer par toutes les étapes « Je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances ». Génial.

Bruce avait fini par courir. Il savait pourquoi Stark était sorti, il avait bien vu sa légère grimace. Les autres n'avaient pas fait attention à cause de Thor et Loki, mais lui si. Il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais, mais il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Tony était quelqu'un d'inconscient dans ses actes et qui, lorsqu'il souffrait, faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Seules les personnes véritablement proches de lui s'apercevaient de la supercherie, et encore. Bruce ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le laisser dans cet état.

Tony toussa bruyamment et sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour tomber sur un visage serein qu'il connaissait bien.

- Tu m'as suivi ?

- Tony...nous savons tous les deux ce qui ne va pas.

- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. À part mon problème d'alcool, mon caractère qui tend à l'insubordination et le fait que je sois un playboy, tout baigne, répondit Tony en se tenant le plus droit possible malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait.

- Tony...soupira Banner, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Pas avec moi.

- Non mais je-

- Arrêtes ! Juste...arrêtes. Je n'approuve déjà pas le fait de mentir aux autres, alors ne commences pas en plus à jouer avec mes nerfs. Je ne resterais pas calme indéfiniment Tony.

Tony soupira à son tour avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de l'établit. Cette position n'était pas confortable et, étant toujours à moitié droit, lui tira une grimace de douleur. Il ne prit pas la peine de la camoufler, ce qui calma un tout petit peu Bruce.

- Tu sais que je ne leur dirai pas, pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé de solution. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas leur dire Bruce.

- Je sais Tony, je sais. Mais combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir le leur cacher, hein ? Et Pepper, tu as pensé à elle ?

- Évidemment que je pense à elle !

- Et tu ne veux pas lui dire que d'un instant à l'autre, tu vas mourir ? Pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que c'était évident : parce que je l'aime.

- Tu crois que c'est ça « aimer » ? Cacher des faits importants à la personne chère à ton cœur ?

- Je ne peux pas lui dire. Essayes de comprendre enfin ! Vu tout ce que l'on a déjà subit, elle ne le supportera pas ! Et je refuse de la perdre.

Bruce voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se tut en voyant le visage de Tony. Il était résolu, aussi cela ne servait à rien de continuer cette discussion. Il se frotta l'arrête du nez, remit en place ses lunettes et regarda fermement l'impertinent.

- On refait le scanner. J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que tu as eu mal, tu as _toujours_ mal, donc il est important de voir les ''progrès'' du bout de métal.

- Ok ok. Mais après tu t'en vas, sinon les autres risquent de s'inquiéter et de rappliquer.

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Tony s'allongea comme quelques heures plus tôt sur l'établi et laissa faire le docteur. Il eut l'impression de perdre la vue lorsqu'il vit que le bout de métal s'était encore rapproché de son cœur. Des tremblements imperceptibles parcoururent son corps et il reconnut les prémices de ses crises d'angoisses. Non, pas maintenant, pas tant que Bruce serait là. Il se releva lentement en position assise et fit son plus beau sourire à Banner.

- Maintenant, la sortie est par là.

- Tony, tu m'énerves là, dit Bruce en se dirigeant malgré tout vers la sortie, tu n'as plus le choix : tu dois construire un nouveau réacteur !

- Je sais, chuchota Tony quand Banner fut sortit.

A peine fut-il seul dans la pièce qu'il sombra dans le désespoir et la peur. Il voulut se relever mais ne fit que glisser de l'établi et s'écraser au sol. Les tremblements devinrent incontrôlables. Il avait froid, envie de pleurer et de hurler. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour calmer ses tremblements mais aussi et surtout, pour diminuer la douleur qui le tiraillait dans la poitrine. Tony détestait être dans cet état. C'était faible et détestable... Aha, c'était ce que Loki devait penser des humains. Il aurait voulu sourire à cette pensée mais une nouvelle vague de stress l'envahit et il n'en eut pas le temps.

Pourquoi personne n'était là, avec lui, pour le soutenir ? Parce qu'il avait tout fait pour. C'était stupide. Il était stupide. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines -un mois au plus- à vivre si il ne faisait rien, et il restait là, à faire une foutue crise d'angoisse. Mais ce que Tony ne savait pas à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

* * *

Alors ? C'est de la bombe aussi ce chapitre, hein ! C'est parce que c'est Ettoile qui l'a écrit, va. Mais faut pas le dire, on sait jamais. Bwef, on veut votre avis, sous peine de bottage de fesse. Ah, ça vous est jamais arrivé ? Ben il faut une première fois à tout !

Sinon, ça va la vie, les kiwis, les curly, les amis ? Nous ouais, hein. C'est bientôt les vacances pour Amako alors elle raconte sa life en faisant la danse de la joie devant son clavier. Mais faut pas le dire, on sait jamais.

**_Amako & Ettoile_**


	4. Pepper

Tony secoua la tête, tentant en vain de faire resurgir l'intégralité de ses souvenirs. Les mots de Loki réveillaient de brèves images et des bribes de voix en lui, mais impossible d'avoir un souvenir complet, paroles comprises. Déjà, savoir que Loki était en fait contrôlé par le Tesseract... était-ce vraiment la vérité d'ailleurs ? Il avait pourtant l'impression de déjà savoir tout cela, que tout n'était qu'un rappel. Oh, comme il avait mal à la tête !

Ses yeux perdus se posèrent sur le visage paisible de Loki. Tony se terrorisait. Il avait peur du dieu et de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, mais il y avait quelque-chose au fond de lui qui lui disait le contraire. Il se terrorisait parce qu'il connaissait chaque expression de Loki, qu'il était capable de le déchiffrer aussi bien que s'il avait été Pepper ou même Rhodey. En parlant d'eux...

- Loki, est-ce que tu peux me parler de Pepper et de Rhodey ? Tu ne les as pas mentionné dans ces souvenirs et pourtant ils auraient dû y avoir une place, non ?

Le dieu eut une brève grimace que Tony se surprit à remarquer. Ah, sujet sensible. La jalousie de... l'amant ? Il espérait que non. Pepper comptait trop pour avoir à faire un choix. Et ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est qu'il ai choisit Loki plutôt que Pepper. Se connaissant, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Attends, je ne t'ai pas tout raconté avant. Ne veux-tu donc pas savoir comment s'est terminée l'entrevue ? Malgré que tu sois parti, et bien que j'en connaisse désormais la raison, la suite pourrait t'intéresser.

- Parti ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Comment sais-tu la raison d'ailleurs ? Je suis persuadé ne pas être le genre de personne à raconter cela.

- Oh, quelqu'un a fini par me le dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important pour le moment.

- Tu as raison, vas-y. Racontes-moi la suite.

* * *

La discussion ne s'était pas poursuivie bien longtemps. Le caractère purement divin des explications données avaient largué Steve dès la troisième phrase. Les autres n'avaient pas tenu guère plus. Sentant qu'il commençait à perdre son auditoire, Loki avait cessé de parler. Thor avait enchaîné en demandant aux autres Avengers ce qu'ils devaient faire pour réhabiliter Loki aux yeux de mortels.

Là, les héros-sauveurs-de-monde avaient commencé à flipper. Dès qu'on parlait média, il n'y avait plus personne. Pitié, faites que Tony revienne bientôt ! Ils finirent par mandater JARVIS pour aller mettre un coup de pied numérique aux fesses de son créateur. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il ferait cela avec un grand plaisir (autant que lui permettait son statut d'I.A.).

Tony était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Bruce lui avait lancé un long regard scrutateur mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Cela viendrait. Et quand ils se seraient rendus compte de l'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au dessus de la tête de Tony, il serait trop tard.

On avait rapidement débriefé Tony et une demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouvait devant une centaine de journalistes, pour la conférence de presse la plus attendue de tous les temps. Et Tony avait toujours eut l'art et la manière de faire le show. Alors il avait fait le show. Les Avengers, restés à la Tour, avaient regardé leur ami sur l'immense baie-vitrée du salon, transformé en télévision pour l'occasion.

Tony était arrivé dans l'armure, parce que les new-yorkais étaient influençables lorsqu'on leur rappelait leur avoir sauvée la vie. Il s'était posé, avait salué, puis l'armure s'était rétracté en une valise qu'il posa près de lui. Avec ACDC qui jouait doucement en fond, il avait commencé à parler. Il avait dit comment Clint avait été envoûté, les effets du Tesseract sur un esprit affaibli.

Tony avait toujours sut se servir de sa langue, et n'y voyez aucune connotation sexuelle, vraiment, donc embrouiller les journalistes avaient été un jeu d'enfant. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il l'avait fait avec brio, leur contant l'aventure d'un pauvre Loki brisé (ce qu'il n'était absolument pas, mais la compassion aidait toujours à faire pardonner les pires crimes), forcé par les Chitauris à envahir la Terre.

Les médias avaient gobé ça en disant merci. Les crétins. Alors Tony avait fait un grand sourire, enfilée l'armure et était reparti en faisant quelques figures. Trois applaudissements et un article plus tard, Loki était le nouveau martyr new-yorkais. Youpi.

Tony était rentré à la Tour et s'était posé en vacillant légèrement. Ses amis avaient mit ça sur le compte du voyage, Bruce avait mit ça sur le compte du réacteur. Allez leur prouver que ce n'était aucun des deux. La crise d'angoisse repointait le bout de son nez.

Sans leur adresser un regard, il était descendu au garage, était monté dans sa voiture la plus discrète (entendre par là la rouge et or) et était parti en trombe en direction de l'hôpital. Tony s'était garé dans un crissement de pneus infernal puis s'était précipité dans la chambre d'Happy. _Vite. _Il s'était écroulé dans le fauteuil et avait ramenés ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tremblant de tout son corps, les images de son kidnapping et de l'attaque de Loki tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, une infirmière était entré, sûrement alertée du fait que Tony Stark était dans la chambre d'Happy. Encore une fois. Elle l'avait trouvé encore transpirant de sa crise, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle trouvait Tony Stark pantelant après une crise. Alors comme les autres fois, elle alla dans la salle de bain, mouilla un linge et lui apposa doucement sur les joues, puis sur le front et la nuque.

Tony se laissa faire, habitué et reconnaissant. On ne posait pas de questions dans cet hôpital. C'était la raison pour laquelle Happy était ici. Et que lui y venait aussi souvent. D'autant que la présence de son ami de toujours l'aidait à reprendre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

Finalement, il rapprocha le fauteuil du lit et saisit la main d'Happy. Puis doucement, presque en murmurant, il lui parla de l'attaque d'Ultimo et du réacteur qui déconnait. Oh, évidemment qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien.

Au bout de quelques heures, il se leva, passa le bout des doigts sur la joue mal rasée de son ami puis sortit de la chambre et reprit la voiture. La séquence émotion était finie pour aujourd'hui. Il avait des tas de trucs à faire à la Tour, comme gérer un duo de dieux ou une bande de bras cassés qui se faisaient appeler héros - titre dont on avait tendance à douter quand on vivait toute la journée avec eux et au vue des difficultés qu'ils éprouvaient à faire des choses aussi banales que se servir un verre de scotch.

Tony gara sa voiture et prit l'ascenseur, direction les étages supérieurs. Il grimaça en crispant ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Et voilà que ça recommençait. Il inspira un grand coup, se recomposa le masque de Tony Stark putain de milliardaire narcissique et sortit de l'ascenseur. Il pénétra dans le salon où tout le beau monde était rassemblé autour de la grande table, discutant sérieusement -Alléluia- de tout ce que le retour de Loki engendrait. Mais surtout, il y avait Pepper et Rhodey, attablés comme les autres, en grande discussion avec Thor pour en savoir plus sur le petit frère récalcitrant.

Ok. Ça, ça sentait pas bon. Pepper était imbattable au jeu déchiffrons-les-expressions-inconscientes-de-Tony- Stark. Si il restait trop longtemps avec elle, il serait grillé en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Et Rhodey n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre.

Il chassa ces pensées, gardant son attitude assurée et s'avança dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il afficha un regard moqueur. Oui, je suis le centre de l'attention, et alors ?

La journée passa rapidement, entre les coups de fils à passer aux médias pour les dernières modifications d'articles sur la rédemption de Loki et les apparitions sur les plateaux télés afin de finir de laver le dieu de tout soupçon.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, tous pressés de dormir après cette éprouvante journée. Tony alloua une chambre près de celle de son frère à Loki, invita Rhodey à rester dormir et partit lui-même avec Pepper vers la chambre qu'ils occupaient quand ils étaient à la Tour.

Pepper lui fit remarquer qu'il faudrait la personnaliser, vraiment, parce que celle de la maison de Malibu était beaucoup mieux. Et qu'elle avait hâte d'y rentrer d'ailleurs. Tony promit que dès la fin des problèmes avec les deux gugus magiciens, ils retourneraient dans la jolie maison surplombant la mer.

Ils se changèrent rapidement, Tony passant un tee-shirt pour ne pas que Pepper puisse voir la boursouflure près de son réacteur. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se promettant de demander plus tard. Si seulement elle en avait eu le temps...

Tony gémit dans son sommeil. Il marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se tourner brusquement, se débattant d'imaginaires ennemis. Pepper se réveilla et voulut le secouer pour le réveiller. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. À peine le contact eut-il lieu qu'une immense ombre noire se jetait sur elle. Elle poussa un cri qui réveilla Tony. Mais était-il vraiment réveillé ?

Là, tout de suite, il ne savait pas où il était et une main l'avait touché, sûrement pour lui faire du mal. Il grimaça en se préparant au combat avant de se rasséréner en voyant que l'armure maîtrisait déjà celui qui lui voulait du mal. Il fit un bref hochement de tête et l'armure saisit la tête de son assaillant entre ses deux mains. Il fit un geste parfaitement calculé, si vif qu'il en était flou. Il y eu un craquement sec. Tony souffla de soulagement. Il réfléchirait demain à ce qu'il allait devoir faire du corps. Là, il était trop fatigué. Il s'allongea à même le sol et se rendormit immédiatement.

Trop fatigué pour entendre la voix de JARVIS qui lui parlait d'une voix paniquée. Trop fatigué pour entendre le bref râle qui précéda la mort de son « agresseur ». Trop fatigué pour voir l'armure relâcher la tête de Pepper dont il venait de briser la nuque. Trop fatigué pour voir ce visage aux yeux grands ouverts par la panique retomber sur les oreillers en un angle bizarre.

* * *

... Oui, vous nous haïssez. On est au courant. Maudissez-nous jusqu'à la douzième génération si vous le souhaitez, on le mérite sûrement. Si vous avez des réclamations, adressez-vous à Amako. C'est elle la fautive. Bon, Ettoile y est aussi pour quelque-chose, mais l'écrivaine, ce coup-ci, c'est Amako.

Ô désespoir ! Pepper est morte ! ... Avouez qu'en fait, ça arrange la moitié d'entre vous. Ne vous cachez pas, on le sait. En général, les IronFrostFans n'aiment pas la rouquine. Laissez tomber, vous êtes cramés.

Bref, on veux que vous nous détestiez à coup de reviews dans la face ! Donnez-nous vos impressions (et vos revendications. Troisième bureau à droite, suivez les flèches), on les attends avec impatience !

**_Amako & Ettoile_** (le duo infernal !)


	5. L'enterrement

Tony était figé par l'horreur. Pepper était morte. La femme de sa vie – du moins le pensait-il – était morte. Décédée. Il ne la verrait plus jamais. Ne lui parlerait plus jamais. N'entendrait plus son rire, ne verrait plus ses larmes ou son sourire. La seule femme qui avait prit autant soin de lui était morte. Et pire, c'était _lui_ le responsable. Au sens propre et au sens figuré. Si elle n'avait pas commencé une relation avec lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tony aurait eu ses cauchemars bien sûr, et ses crises d'angoisse, mais jamais au grand jamais, elle ne serait morte. C'était une impression ou toutes ses relations étaient vouées à l'échec ?

Loki le regardait, les lèvres pincées par l'inquiétude. Le dieu voulait se rapprocher de son amant pour le rassurer, mais craignant la réaction de ce dernier, il se retenait. Ah, finalement il y avait donc une relation possible vouée à la réussite ? Quelle ironie. Qui aurait cru que pour que Tony Stark ait une relation durable, il devait sortir avec un homme-dieu-psychopathe-menteur-malsain-supersexy ! _Ha ha_. Tony laissa échapper un rire amer et le brun s'approcha enfin. Tant pis si le nouvel immortel réagissait mal, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans cet état !

Loki se mit debout derrière Tony, entourant son cou de ses bras, et le serra contre son torse. Inconsciemment, le corps du châtain se soulagea – son corps se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vécu avec le dieu et savait qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Tony craque et pleure, les souvenirs des événements plus clair que jamais dans son esprit.

- Je suis désolé Tony, vraiment désolé.

Quand Tony finit par se calmer, Loki continua le récit. Il décida de rester dans la même position en tant que support émotionnel pour son compagnon, car beaucoup de choses restaient à venir.

* * *

Une douleur. Atroce et dévastatrice. Voilà ce qui paralysait Tony tandis qu'il observait Pepper. Pourquoi restait-elle ainsi, les yeux grand ouverts et le visage terrifié ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne respirait-elle pas ? Tony ne comprenait pas. Il _refusait_ de comprendre l'évidence. Ce n'était pas vrai, impossible. Pas elle, pas comme ça. Il s'approcha doucement du corps et lui ferma les yeux, tandis que son cœur pulsait lentement dans sa poitrine, faisant écho à sa réalité. Il ne se rappelait de rien, ou se l'interdisait. Ce devait être trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

Quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre en approche de la chambre, Tony reçut un électrochoc et se mit à crier. Il voulait la réveiller, qu'elle parle ou bouge, cligne des yeux, quelque chose ! Mais rien. Nada. Une paire de mains solide le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner du lit. Les yeux perdus de Tony tombèrent sur des cheveux blonds et une carrure solide. Steve.

- Tony mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Pepper est...est...morte ?

- Non...non...pas vrai...

Malade. Il se sentait malade. Fiévreux. Inconscient. Perturbé. Dites bonjour à la crise d'angoisse ! Il se laissa tomber au sol pendant que Steve examinait le corps sans vie de Pepper. Même ainsi, elle était belle et douce. Le Captain remarqua des marques étranges sur son cou et, en touchant celui-ci, sentit des fissures. Sa nuque avait été brisée. Par Tony ? Non, il en était incapable.

- Tony. Qui a tué Pepper ? Qui lui a brisé la nuque ?

Nuque brisée. Comme la nuit, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et que son armure le protégeait. Il tourna la tête et la vit. Imposante. Déchirante. Celle qui l'avait soit-disant sauvé. L'enfer s'abattit sur Tony qui se releva et sortit en courant de la pièce en hurlant d'horreur. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute si elle était morte.

Steve laissa son ami partir. Il devait s'occuper de _ça_ d'abord. Sur ordre du blond, JARVIS organisa un enterrement privé derrière la villa de Malibu. C'était l'endroit préféré de Pepper et aussi la meilleure place à l'abri des regards indiscrets. JARVIS reprit le contrôle de l'armure maudite et prit le corps sans vie dans ses bras, suivant ensuite Captain dans le salon où tout le monde attendait.

Lorsque les deux entrèrent dans le salon, un silence de mort régnait. Les yeux exorbités fixaient la morte. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement et sa tête...hé bien, c'était presque si elle ne se décrochait pas du reste de son corps, tant l'angle formé par sa nuque n'était pas naturel. Steve resta debout, les bras croisés, impassible. Lui aussi voulait pleurer, mais en tant que chef d'équipe il devait finir ça avant, les larmes viendraient en temps voulu. Ce fut Natasha qui rompit le silence. Ce n'était pas étonnant venant d'elle, elle n'oubliait jamais le plus important – même si là, elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de pleurer, s'appuyant légèrement contre Clint.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Steve ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr...mais je crois que Tony y est pour beaucoup.

- Quoi ? Tony ? Mais il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! répondit Clint.

- Je sais, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! répliqua Steve.

- JARVIS pourrait peut-être nous aider, proposa Bruce qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

Les Avengers approuvèrent du regard et, après un moment d'hésitation, JARVIS leur montra l'enregistrement de la nuit. Ils étaient à la fois horrifiés et attristés. Comment en vouloir à leur ami alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation ? Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas le _droit_.

- Stark doit être fou de chagrin, dit Loki, sa voix claquant dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Tout le monde sursauta. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. Thor se tenait à ses côtés, son visage reflétait la même chose que les leurs : la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Clint voulut répliquer quelque chose au dieu des mensonges mais Natasha l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre de chose. Captain leur parla ensuite de ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'enterrement et chacun repartit dans ses quartiers faire ses bagages. Ils avaient prévenu Rhodey en lui spécifiant clairement qu'ils ne devaient le dire à personne. Fury serait sûrement présent, pour « surveiller les troupes et en particulier Stark ». Ce ne fut qu'au moment de partir que Steve se souvint de l'absence de Tony. Où était-il donc partit ?

Hôpital. Présence amicale. Chaleur. Réconfort. Oublie. Happy. C'était tout ce que Tony avait en tête. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne sentit pas son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Quand il le verrait, il saurait où se tiendrait l'enterrement et à quel moment – il aurait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et d'y assister, JARVIS avait tout prévu, ce n'était pas son IA pour rien. Tony tomba à genoux à côté du lit et serra la main de Happy dans les siennes. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit réveillé, en bonne santé, et qu'il puisse l'aider à comprendre. Happy avait toujours été là pour lui. Le meilleur garde du corps que l'on pouvait avoir ! Et c'était à cause de ça qu'il était dans cet état.

Son corps tremblait, comme lorsqu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse, sauf que là c'était dû au chagrin. Immense et infini. Sombre et suffoquant. Une horreur en somme. Les larmes coulaient sans jamais s'arrêter. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la scène. Il se revoyait soulagé tandis que le cou était brisé, et se rendormir paisiblement. Et alors il se maudissait, encore et encore, pour ne pas être mort à sa place. S'il continuait, il se dirigerait droit vers une dépression nerveuse. Ne manquait plus que ça tiens.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé...

Pleurer. Encore. Désespérer. Toujours. Espérer. Jamais. Tony était perdu dans une abysse de sensations fortes. Comment s'en sortir ? Il n'avait plus personne désormais. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormit. L'infirmière habituelle l'avait porté sur le fauteuil et lui avait mit une couverture, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Tony se réveilla plus fatigué que d'ordinaire. Il sortit son téléphone pour voir l'heure et c'est là qu'il les vit, les nombreux appels manqués et autres messages de ses amis. Un seul retint son attention : celui de son IA qui l'informait de l'enterrement. Tel un robot il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Happy, sortit de l'hôpital et se rendit à Malibu.

La villa avait été arrangée pour l'occasion. Une musique sinistre s'élevait dans les airs. Des fleurs et bougies étaient dispersées dans le jardin derrière l'habitat. Tous étaient vêtus de noir. Tous, sauf un. Tony. Il n'avait pas eu l'esprit, le temps ou le courage de se changer. Il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire, aussi avait-il gardé ses vêtements de la veille. Quand il s'avança pour s'arrêter près de Bruce, tous les regards s'étaient portés sur lui et les bouches avaient cessé de parler. Un silence religieux avait pris place. Tony inspecta rapidement les visages : Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Maria Hill, Fury, Rhodey, Thor, Loki et... Minute. Loki ?! Qu'est-ce que le dieu des mensonges foutait là d'abord ?

- Tony, ça va ? demanda gentiment Bruce.

- Non, Bruce, ça ne va pas. Comment ça pourrait aller ? Je comprends rien à ce qui se passe ! commença Tony, l'hystérie pointant le bout de son nez.

- Respires calmement. N'oublies pas que tu dois faire attention à..._ça_, dit Bruce, faisant un geste en direction du réacteur.

- Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler, répondit Tony en inspirant profondément. Qui sont ces gens là-bas ?

- Ceux en costumes bizarre ? Des collègues de Pepper. JARVIS a pensé qu'il valait mieux les prévenir.

- Donc ils savent comment elle est morte ? cria presque Tony.

- Non, baisses d'un ton ! Bien sûr que non. Personne ne le sait à part les Avengers et Loki. On ne peut le dire à personne-

- En parlant de Loki, qu'est-ce que ce connard fait ici ?

- Heu... Et bien tu sais...

Bruce cherchait ses mots. Chose rare qui ne plut pas _du tout_ à Tony. L'ingénieur avait beau chercher, il ne voyait aucune raison ayant pu pousser le dieu à venir. Loki ne connaissait que très peu Pepper, il n'avait aucun lien avec elle, et il ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne. Pourquoi était-il là avec eux ?

- Bruce qu'est-ce qu'il fait là bordel ? Je veux qu'il s'en aille. Pourquoi assiste-t-il aux funérailles de ma femme ?

Tony avait crié sa dernière phrase, s'attirant, encore une fois, l'attention de l'assemblée. Ils semblaient tous gênés et se refusaient à parler. Banner ne savait pas quoi dire pour calmer son ami, d'autant plus que lui aussi ignorait la raison de la présence de leur ancien ennemi. Le brun fit un pas dans leur direction, il n'était pas trop proche d'eux mais en même temps suffisamment pour se faire entendre.

- Stark. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour hausser la voix.

Des éclairs. Tony lui lançait des éclairs avec son regard. Pourtant il dû admettre que l'autre enfoiré avait raison : ce n'était pas respectueux pour Pepper. Un enterrement se fait dans le silence et le respect. Alors il se tut. Mais certainement pas pour donner raison à Loki ou laisser passer sa présence. Non.

La cérémonie commença et elle fut interminable. Tony n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre « d'événement ». Tout le monde était triste et pleurait, mais était-ce vraiment en l'honneur de la défunte ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Les uns après les autres, ils récitaient des discours incongrus et montés de toute pièce au sujet de la grandeur de Mademoiselle Potts, de sa bravoure, de son courage, de sa beauté, etc. Plus il entendait ces inepties, plus il avait envie de hurler et de frapper. Des hypocrites, des menteurs. C'était ce que Tony pensait d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

Vint son tour où il se contenta de regarder le cercueil en silence. Il recula d'un pas et Dummy, son fidèle robot, fit mettre en terre l'habitacle de bois. Une fine larme, traîtresse, s'échappa des yeux de Tony. Il renifla en voyant la terre se refermer. Et voilà. C'était officiel. Pepper Potts était morte. Quand certains commencèrent à venir le voir pour lui présenter leurs condoléances, ce fut la goutte de trop. Il les laissa en plan, courut à l'intérieur de la villa, prit _la_ valise et sauta dans le vide. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la mer, son armure l'entourait. Il se redressa d'un mouvement brusque et repartit à New York.

New York. Ville maudite où tous les salauds de l'univers avaient décidé de venir. Ville maudite où Tony Stark avait tué une innocente. Ville maudite...pour toujours et à jamais. Tony fit une pirouette – ne pas oublier le spectacle pour les passants – et atterrit sur le toit de sa tour. Il se débarrassa de son armure comme si c'était la peste et s'écroula sur le dos. La nuit venait de tomber, belle et imposante, scintillante et soucieuse. De ses yeux vides et tristes, de sa tête emplit de remords et de désespoir, il se laissa aller. Personne n'allait le rejoindre avant longtemps, c'était le moment où jamais de pleurer, de crier, de taper des poings, de se maudire et de maudire la Terre entière.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et, tournant la tête, tomba sur Loki. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivit ? Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Le brun ne dit rien et se contentait de regarder le ciel. Tony se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard. Là, il avait juste besoin de se vider l'esprit. Là, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Là, il avait juste besoin...

* * *

Nyargh ! Ettoile, attention derrières-toi, une tronçonneuse ! Argh, attaque de fangirls mutantes ! Fuyons !

... Ouais, on sait que vous allez nous tuer, pas la peine d'insister, hein. On a pas mérité ça en plus ! Et vu comme Ettoile a galéré pour ce chapitre, on mérite encore moins la mort.

Dites-nous comme vous nous détestez avec quelques milliers de reviews, tient. Comme ça, vous aurez une bonne excuse pour hurler votre rage à la face du monde.

.. Mais on vous aime sinon x)

On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite !

**_Amako & Ettoile_**


	6. Cauchemars et alcool

Tony ne bougea pas. Le visage cireux, les yeux vides, les membres rigides, ses pensées tournées vers un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Loki le fixait, terrorisé à l'idée de la réaction de son compagnon. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il ainsi, sans dire une parole ou faire un mouvement ?

Finalement, le dieu s'approcha de lui et avança une main inquiète vers la joue de Tony. Alors qu'il allait la toucher, Tony saisit violemment sa main et tourna son regard vers lui. Loki se figea. Ce qu'il y avait dans ce regard... Ce n'était même pas comparable à ce qu'il contenait après la mort de Pepper. Parce que là, c'est comme si elle était morte une deuxième fois. Et le regard de Tony n'était plus qu'un gouffre insondable de désespoir.

L'ingénieur approcha la main de Loki de son cœur artificiel, en un geste familier des deux hommes que le corps de Tony, contrairement à son esprit, ne semblait pas avoir oublié. Loki eut un sourire doux et posa la paume de sa main sur le cercle de lumière ronronnant. Tony inspira profondément. Il devait juste... juste penser à autre chose. Parce que sinon, il allait sombrer.

Il planta son regard où le magma de la douleur avait remplacé le brun chocolat dans celui de Loki. Puis, doucement, comme cherchant une routine qui lui échappait, il se pencha en avant et posa son front sur le torse du dieu.

La main de Loki sur son réacteur, une seconde sur la nuque, le front se soulevant au rythme de la respiration lente et profonde de son compagnon, Tony sembla s'apaiser. Il avait d'autres choses à apprendre, à se rappeler. Et il pressentait que les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés.

- Ça va Tony ?

- Es-tu réellement en train de me poser la question ?

L'ingénieur laissa échapper un rire rauque qui n'avait rien de naturel. Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots. Loki se contenta de resserrer son étreinte alors que Tony se collait plus contre lui.

- Racontes-moi la suite. Comment sommes nous arrivé là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ?

Loki prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre son récit. La partie « sentiments-dérangeant/contradictoires/gênants-fait es-votre-choix » commençait ici.

* * *

Loki se réveilla en hurlant. Il se redressa en sursaut sur son lit, le corps tremblant et dégoulinant de sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Il avait cessé de les compter. Cela faisait plus de mille ans qu'il en faisait, ça n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter maintenant, alors il n'y accordait plus grande importance. Il avait seulement espéré qu'être loin d'Asgard les tiendraient éloignés également. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

En soupirant, il se leva en rabattant les couvertures sur le côté. Seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama qui lui tombait sur les hanches, prêté par Natasha (pourquoi donc était-elle la seule qui avait des vêtements à sa taille?), pieds nus sur la moquette safran qui recouvrait le sol de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la porte d'acajou qui lui faisait face. Il avait besoin... il ne savait pas en fait. Il devait simplement partir, parce qu'il étouffait.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans le salon. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il y était. Et il n'était pas le seul. Stark était adossé à sa baie-vitrée, tournant le dos à New-York, un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré à la main.

Quand il entendit Loki entrer dans la pièce, il n'eut pas un mouvement. Un simple regard indifférent plus tard, il recommençait à fixer le vide en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre. Son regard ne reflétait rien, juste le vide abyssale de sa souffrance et de ses remords. Un magma grouillant et collant de sentiments ignobles qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Loki faillit faire demi-tour et retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter ce regard.

Puis il haussa les épaules. Stark avait l'air de faire attention à lui comme d'une mouche sur un parquet alors il pouvait bien rester. De toute manière, sa chambre était trop étouffante. Il ne pourrait pas y retourner et encore moins se recoucher pour se rendormir.

Il s'approcha de ce qu'on lui avait décrit comme étant un robinet (il n'y avait apparemment pas de puits dans cette Tour) et se servit un verre d'eau. Le liquide frais détendit ses muscles alors qu'il buvait. Peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'une présence et d'un grand verre d'eau.

Il alla s'asseoir près de Stark. Pas collé à lui, mais pas à plusieurs mètres de distance non plus. Juste, près de lui. Le génie tourna la tête vers lui pour le fixer. Avec une attention minimale, certes, mais avec attention tout de même. Loki lui rendit son regard, ne cachant rien de ce qu'il ressentait présentement. Le dieu n'était pas stupide. Stark souffrait. Et l'ingénieur avait l'air d'avoir suffisamment le même caractère que lui pour savoir comment il devait réagir. À sa place, Loki n'accepterai pas la moindre remarque, ni même un regard de compassion. La seule qu'il accepterai serait le partage de sa souffrance avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre la souffrance également.

Et bon dieu, Loki comprenait. Alors il se mit à nu, laissant Stark vérifier qu'il ne ferait rien de plus que rester près de lui avec toute la dose de compréhension dont un dieu des mensonges et du chaos était capable.

- Vous ne dormez pas Loki ?

- Et vous Stark ?

- Je pense que vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle je suis debout.

- C'est vrai.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et parce que vraiment, épancher ses sentiments devant son pire ennemi n'était pas leur nouveau projet de carrière. Ils restèrent là longtemps, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face d'eux. Jusqu'à ce que Stark ait fini son verre. Alors Loki fit un geste vague de la main et un second verre ainsi qu'une bouteille de scotch se dirigèrent vers eux.

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent en voyant ça mais il finit par reprendre son expression apathique. Loki remplit leurs deux verres avant de poser sa main sur les deux surfaces de verre. Sa peau prit un bref éclat bleu, si vif que Tony ne le remarqua pas et soudain, trois glaçons avaient prit place dans le liquide ambré.

Tony fit un signe de tête dans sa direction pour le remercier puis bu une gorgée de son scotch, rapidement imité par Loki.

- Je ne voulais pas la tuer.

- Je m'en doute Stark. C'était votre compagne.

- Si seulement elle n'était que ça.

- Votre univers, hein ?

- Ouais. Mon... univers, putain.

- Si vous vous mettez à pleurer, je m'en vais.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la phrase.

- Pourquoi donc me mettrais-je à pleurer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Demandez aux cauchemars qui vous ont fait hurler comme si on vous arrachait les tripes.

- Vous avez entendu.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Mais Tony y répondit quand même. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que tous deux arrêtent de parler. Sinon, là, il pleurerait vraiment.

- Non. Mais vous avez le même visage que moi avant d'assassiner Pepper.

- Parce qu'en plus vous savez quelle tête vous faisiez ?

- Non. Mais vive les caméras de surveillance.

- Les « quoi » ?

- JARVIS, montres-lui.

Loki connaissait ce JARVIS. C'était la voix du plafond. Il était convaincu que cela devait être une sorte de dryade telles qu'il y en avait sur Asgard. De ces esprits qui habitent des plantes ou des lieux. Apparemment JARVIS avait l'air lié à Stark. Il avait de la chance. Les services d'une dryade étaient précieux.

Loki reporta son attention sur le mur en face de lui où venait de se projeter une image. Il tressaillit. C'était quoi cette magie ? Des images au mur ? Il voulut se tourner vers Stark pour lui poser la question mais le génie avait détourné le regard et fixait son verre de scotch. Alors Loki releva la tête vers les images qui défilaient sur le mur.

Il vit Stark s'agiter dans son sommeil, en proie à des cauchemars affreux si il pouvait en juger par son visage. Il n'y avait pas de son mais il pouvait deviner sans problème qu'il gémissait fortement. Près de lui se trouvait sa compagne qui dormait paisiblement. Les gémissements durent se faire plus fort parce qu'elle se réveilla et posa la main sur l'épaule de Stark.

Loki sursauta. Une ombre immense venait de se jeter sur la jeune femme qui se débattait tant bien que mal tandis que Stark les contemplait, une expression ignoble sur le visage. Une sorte de soulagement mêlé à la souffrance du cauchemar. Loki ferma les yeux. Oui, Stark savait parfaitement ce qui l'avait fait se lever. Parce que c'était la même chose qui l'avait fait tuer sa compagne.

La vidéo se coupa et Stark releva la tête, plantant son regard sombre dans les yeux pâles de Loki. Il cherchait quelque-chose, peut-être de la compassion qui l'aurait fait mettre Loki à la porte. Le visage de Stark se détendit. Apparemment il avait vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans les yeux de Loki qu'une solide et franche compréhension. Et une ombre de peur restant de son cauchemar qui l'avait fait se lever.

Tous deux finirent leur verre et Loki les resservit. Cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Loki cessa de compter les verres lorsqu'ils eurent finie la deuxième bouteille de scotch. De toute manière, son cerveau était trop embrumé pour qu'il se rappelle clairement de ce qui c'était passé après. Ils avaient discuté. Beaucoup. Et bon dieu, ce que cela faisait du bien !

- Moi aussi j'avais une femme qui était mon univers. Elle s'appelait Sygin. Elle était douce, toute d'amour contenu. Je n'ai pas été un mari parfais, de toute manière c'était une union politique. Mais nous nous aimions.

- Pourquoi n'est-ce plus le cas ?

- Parce qu'elle est morte. Je n'ai jamais été apprécié de la Cour, encore moins du Conseil des Jarls. Alors lorsque Sygin a mit au monde notre premier enfant, le Conseil à fomenter un assassinat. Ils devaient trouver ma fille et la tuer. Sygin s'est interposée. Elle est morte et ma fille aussi. J'ai été au royaume des morts, en Helheim, et j'ai assassiné la mort.

- Vous avez _quoi ?_

- Ne sous-estimez pas l'amour d'un père pour sa fille, Stark. Tuer la mort peut paraître irréalisable. C'était déjà en soi une bonne raison de le faire. Une fois la mort morte, j'ai placé ma fille sur le trône d'Helheim. Ainsi, je la revoit de temps en temps. C'est déjà mieux que si elle était tout à fait morte.

- Vous deviez vraiment les aimer.

- Vous auriez fait la même chose Stark.

- ...Tuer la mort, je sais pas. Faire sombrer un ou deux gouvernement, ça par contre, je dis pas que je l'aurais pas fait.

- Vous voyez.

- Ouais. Je vois.

Oh, ça, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. De l'enfance de Loki, de celle de Tony, de leurs rapports compliqués avec les figures paternels. Compliqués pour les deux hommes d'ailleurs. D'IronMan, de Jotunheim, du Tesseract. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé.

- Quel est ce rond de lumière dans votre poitrine ?

- Ça ? C'est un réacteur ARK.

Tony avait enlevé son tee-shirt pour montrer l'implant de métal qui déformait sa poitrine. Il ne faisait plus attention au fait qu'il était condamné, qu'il lui restait allez, trois semaines à vivre ? Mais Loki fut plus attentif. Et il remarqua la bosse qui déformait la poitrine de Stark à quelques centimètres du cercle de métal. Ainsi que les bleus dû au déplacement du shrapnel vers son cœur qui détruisait tout sur son passage et provoquait caillots et micro-hémorragies internes.

- Et à quoi cela sert-il ?

- À attirer les papillons la nuit. Et accessoirement, ça me sauve la vie.

- Si on vous l'enlève, il se passe quoi ?

- Il me resterai une demi-heure à vivre, grand max.

- C'est embêtant.

- Ouais, comme vous dites.

Il était quatre heure trente-six du matin. L'alcool avait sûrement remplacé le sang dans leurs veines. Les joues rouges, les yeux vitreux, ils se fixaient en pouffant de rire pour une blague dont ils ne se rappelaient déjà plus. Finalement, Loki éclata de rire et s'écroula sur le torse nu de Tony qui ne s'était toujours pas rhabillé. Le génie le suivit dans son fou-rire puis posa une main dans les longs cheveux du dieu pour les ébouriffer sournoisement.

Loki poussa une exclamation outrée avant de tenter de se relever pour fusiller Tony du regard. Mais l'alcool avait fait son œuvre. Il s'était relevé trop brusquement et fut saisit de vertige. Il retourna s'affaler sur les genoux de Tony, le visage levé vers les yeux brumeux de son vis-à-vis.

Tony perdit le sourire en se plongeant dans les yeux vert sinople de Loki. Il se pencha lentement en avant, alors que Loki s'était également figé, le visage sérieux.

Doucement, Tony posa ses lèvres sur celles de Loki puis ferma les yeux. Le visage de Loki se crispa et il repoussa violemment Tony loin de lui, une expression blessée sur le visage. Il se releva brusquement et lança un regard haineux à Tony.

- Je ne suis pas votre compagne, Stark, cracha-t-il avec tout le fiel dont il était capable. Arrêtez l'alcool si cela vous fait faire de telles actions.

Puis il partit d'un pas furieux hors de la pièce. Resté seul, Tony leva la tête vers le plafond.

Ses yeux mordorés avaient perdu leur teinte brumeuse bien avant qu'il n'embrasse Loki.

* * *

Si ça c'est pas du chapitre de la mort qui tue ! Bon, pleins de révélations, plein d'alcool (ouais, c'est bon, on sait. Bande d'alcoolos), même un peu de bizouille !

On espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic, s'il-vous-plaît laissez des reviews pour qu'on sache ce que vous en pensez ! Les auteures se bouffent le nez pour savoir si c'est bien alors pour éviter qu'on ne repeigne nos webcams avec notre sang, dites-nous que c'est d'la bombe ce qu'on écrit. Oui, parce qu'on se doute que vous adorez. Faites pas les timides.

On se retrouve samedi !

**Amako & Ettoile**

Petite annonce de dernière minute BIS : Tout est arrangé, nous reprenons l'écriture ensemble ! Ettoile est de retour !


	7. Ton réacteur

Tony inspira maladroitement. Il avait embrassé Loki ? Lui ? Bizarre. Ou plutôt non. Le geste n'était pas bizarre, c'était le fait d'avoir pris l'initiative de le faire qui l'était. Il sentit la peau de Loki contre lui frémir légèrement. Ce souvenir n'était pas plaisant pour son amant...pourquoi ? Il réfléchit une seconde et la réponse lui vint naturellement : parce que le dieu avait été embrassé sous le coup de l'émotion d'un ingénieur saoul en deuil. Rien de bien reluisant ni joyeux.

« Embrasser Loki ». Cela devrait sonner d'une façon étrange, mais il avait beau se le répéter, cela ne le choquait pas. Au contraire, il appréciait cette idée. Elle provoquait en lui un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur. C'était normal. Tout simplement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui, et toi ?

Le dieu écarquilla les yeux un court instant. Tony venait-il réellement de lui demander si il allait bien ? Une expiration plus tard, le brun donna une tape amicale sur la tête de son amant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je continue je suppose ?

- Il vaut mieux. Je t'écoutes.

* * *

Loki ferma brièvement les yeux. Il détestait qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'il était un substitut. Surtout d'une femme aussi insipide que semblait l'être Pepper Potts. Mais pas question de le dire à l'ingénieur. Il pesta pendant de longues minutes sur l'incident avant de se décider à dormir. Ou devrait-il dire, à cauchemarder. Super !

Pendant ce temps, Tony broyait du noir, toujours contre le mur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Lui qui commençait à comprendre le dieu plus qu'il ne le voulait, pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Quelle stupide et inconsciente idée lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Il ne le savait pas. Et c'était bien ça le problème...ou pas. En fait, c'était plus compliqué qu'à première vue. Oui, il avait embrassé le dieu. Oui, il avait aimé ça – ça craint. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Non, l'alcool n'y était pour rien. Et non, il ne l'avait pas confondu avec Pepper.

Tony devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était attiré – au moins physiquement – par Loki. Sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Cette révélation était douloureuse. Il venait de perdre un être cher que déjà son cœur allait voir ailleurs ? Bonjour la fidélité ! Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il soupira. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Aller s'excuser, probablement. Et c'est sur cette louable pensée que l'ingénieur s'endormit.

Il se réveilla quatre heures après. Nuit courte, mais heureusement sans rêves. Le dieu était réveiller, il en avait la certitude. Son corps engourdit se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre attribuée au brun. L'air devenait lourd. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient presque dans le sol. Il tapa à la porte et entra sans invitation – de toute façon Loki n'en donnait jamais. Il trouva le dieu debout face à la fenêtre – tiens, depuis quand il y en avait une ? –, tendu, plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Son visage était habilement masqué par ses cheveux. Tony se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Je...hum. J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça...je sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Et bien ne dites rien ! Ça m'évitera d'entendre votre voix criarde et insupportable !

Aïe. Les excuses n'allaient pas être simples. Le dieu était vraiment en colère contre lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme un con hier soir. Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé – car ne le niez pas, vous l'avez été. Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez fait une mauvaise impression.

- Je me suis fait une mauvaise impression ? Ah ! À d'autres ! Je ne suis pas stupide Stark, cracha Loki.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! dit vivement Tony, les mains levées en signe de paix. Je dis juste que je ne vous ai pas...pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais l'ingénieur put voir ses muscles se détendre un peu. Bon, ça, c'était fait. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas avant un moment, mais au moins, il avait entendu sa version de l'histoire.

Tony sortit de la chambre. Son corps tressaillit et il se sentit mal. Encore ? Il allait encore avoir une crise ? Pris de panique – de refaire une crise – il se précipita à l'atelier, non sans avoir demandé à JARVIS de faire venir Bruce au préalable. Le scientifique trouva son ami mal en point, appuyé contre son établit. Il soupira. Son ami lui causait du soucis. Il jouait bien trop avec la mort, et avec bien trop de désinvolture à son goût. Allait-il s'entêter jusqu'au trépas ?

- Tony. Scanner. Tout de suite.

Son ton était sans appel. On pouvait percevoir sa colère sans difficulté, le Hulk n'était pas loin. Tony suivit donc ses ordres, trop occupé à avoir mal pour riposter. Tony grimaça en sentant le shrapnel continuer son chemin. Ses jours étaient définitivement comptés. Il devait trouver une foutue solution, et vite !

Il tourna un regard mi-apeuré mi-désespéré vers la radio. Elle n'était pas bonne du tout : le shrapnel s'était dangereusement rapproché de son cœur. L'ingénieur reprit une mine enjouée, typique de son masque de milliardaire-philanthrope, et s'écarta de son ami – le seul qu'il considère vraiment ainsi – et de l'affreuse radio.

- Tony, tu n'as plus le choix. Tu DOIS construire un nouveau réacteur !

- Je sais ! Je te l'ai déjà dis mille fois, je SAIS ! Mais c'est pas si simple. J'ai mis des années avant de trouver le bon concept et des mois à le perfectionner. Celui que j'ai en ce moment-même est le plus parfait des réacteurs ARK. Je ne SAIS PAS comment faire pour le changer !

- En es-tu certain ? N'as-tu vraiment pas la moindre idée pour l'améliorer ?

- Puisque j'te l'dis ! s'énerva Tony.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr justement ! Je te connais bien Tony, tu as toujours pleins d'idées pour une seule chose. C'est assez étrange que là, tu n'en ais aucune.

- Insinuerais-tu que je le fais exprès ?

Les deux amis se disputèrent ainsi un long moment. Chacun accusant l'autre de la situation. Ils finirent par se calmer, Hulk ayant été à deux doigts d'apparaître. Bruce essayait de réfléchir pour Tony, voyant l'état alarmant de ce dernier. Il était extrêment intelligent, si quelqu'un devait trouver une solution c'était bien lui ! Et pourtant, rien. Nada. Pas la moindre petite idée. Même pas un microbe. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Était-ce la fin ? Les jours d'Iron Man – non, de Tony Stark – étaient-ils comptés désormais ? Il ne pouvait accepter ce fait.

Aussi s'obstinait-il à faire divers croquis plus étranges et invraisemblables les uns que les autres, priant pour que la solution apparaisse.

Tony avait envie de hurler. Il se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans un bout de métal qui traînait par terre. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Et pourtant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Que faire ? Qui pouvait le sauver ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Si la technologie n'y pouvait rien, alors rien ni personne n'y pourrait quelque chose. Ne voulant cependant pas se résigner, il aida Bruce dans ses recherches. Tous deux savaient qu'ils perdaient leur temps, mais ils n'avaient franchement rien de mieux à faire. Être concentré leur permettait d'oublier la réalité : Tony échappait ainsi à ses sentiments étranges envers Loki, tandis que Bruce ne pensait plus à quel point il était seul – sentimentalement parlant.

Ils étaient deux scientifiques, deux héros, deux solitaires. L'avenir ne leur avait jamais paru aussi triste, désolant, désespérant. Oui, même l'attaque des Chitauris (ou autres, ils en ont subi tellement !) n'était rien face à l'incertitude. En temps normal, ils – Tony en particulier – n'avaient qu'une seule envie : se laisser aller dans les ténèbres. Mais leur statut de héros, d'Avengers, les en empêchaient. Ils avaient des responsabilités, des gens à protéger et sauver, une « famille », des « amis », une vie.

Après avoir cherché en vain une solution inexistante, ils se rendirent à l'évidence. Tony dit dans un ton d'humour noir « Je vais bientôt mourir » et les deux se mirent à rire. Un rire horrible, strident et sadique. Un rire de malheur. Sur le moment, ils n'avaient pas fait attention, mais une tierce personne les observait.

À la porte de l'atelier, les yeux écarquillés et humides de larmes contenues, Natasha les fixaient d'un regard rendu hagard par la surprise et la tristesse. L'ingénieur ne put échapper d'un « Merde » avant de se prendre une gifle magistrale.

* * *

Mille fois pardon pour le retard ! On est confuse d'être désolées ! ... Ah non, c'est pas ça la formule. Bref, on espère que vous nous pardonnerez et que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Ce coup-ci, pas de bureau des réclamations parce que c'est d'la bombe ce chapitre donc vous avez pas le droit de vous plaindre, nah !

Vous êtes juste autorisés à mettre des reviews. Et vous pouvez vous lâcher hein !

**_Amako & Ettoile_**


	8. Leur en souffler un mot

Tony se frotta la poitrine en grimaçant, le souvenir imperceptible d'une ancienne douleur remontant insidieusement à sa mémoire. Son réacteur le démangeait, comme fourmillant, alors qu'il savait bien ne rien avoir. Douleur fantôme ?

Il comprenait donc comment son réacteur avait put changer de forme. Mais cela amenait plusieurs questions. Tout d'abord, comment avait-il réussit à se construire un nouveau réacteur ? Il n'avait apparemment pas la solution à ce moment de l'histoire, et l'apparition de Natasha n'avait sans doute pas arrangé les choses.

Quand à la seconde question... Bordel, il était immortel ! Ça n'arrivait pas comme ça ! En plus, il se connaissait. Avec les souvenirs qu'il avait présentement, jamais il n'aurait accepté de devenir immortel. Quelque-chose l'y avait donc poussé. Et il soupçonnait que ce quelque-chose avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Et que putain, il était peut-être amnésique, mais le visage de Loki commençait à lui foutre des coups au cœur.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix de Loki qui le rappela à la réalité. L'histoire reprenait. Et elle promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

- Anthony Edward Stark, espèce de sombre abruti ! hurla Natasha. Tu mérites mille fois la mort pour ça !

- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit-il cyniquement, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

- Putain d'enculé ! Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

- Je ne comptais pas le faire en fait.

- Salopard ! Je vais t'étriper ! Et-

Bruce saisit Natasha par le bras et la tira contre son torse avant de la serrer dans ses bras, sa timidité habituelle envolée. Son amie allait mal. Il devait faire quelque-chose. Natasha fondit en larmes amères, toute sa colère muée en tristesse de ne pouvoir aider son ami. Elle avait tout entendu, ça avait l'air putain d'incurable.

Tony l'observait, le visage douloureux. Il détestait voir souffrir ses amis. Mais il détestait encore plus qu'on s'apitoie sur lui. Alors il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rien dit. Il suffisait maintenant de convaincre Natasha de ne rien dire à personne et tout serait bon. Mais ça n'allait pas être facile.

Natasha, quand à elle, se sentait à la fois trahis et écœurée de n'avoir rien vu. C'était son rôle d'espionne de tout voir, de tout savoir, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle raté quelque-chose d'aussi évident ? Il allait mourir ! Elle devait le dire aux autres. Sinon, ils ne pourraient que voir Tony mourir. Et ça, c'était impensable.

Elle se détacha des bras protecteur de Bruce et voulut se diriger vers la porte. Son nom, prononcé avec froideur par l'ingénieur, la stoppa net. Il avait apparemment comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il n'allait sans doutes pas la laisser faire.

- Ne t'avises même pas de leur en souffler un mot Natasha.

- Ils ont le droit de savoir !

- Peut-être. Mais il est hors de question qu'on compatisse à ma soi-disant agonie, sous prétexte que vous êtes mes amis.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on est pas du genre à compatir.

- Mais bien sûr. C'est ce que tu crois. J'ai faillit mourir assez de fois pour savoir qu'on compatit toujours.

- Je leur dirait Tony.

- Je te l'interdis !

- Tu ne peux rien m'interdire Tony, et surtout pas ça !

Tony fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Natasha vacilla une seconde, il était vraiment terrifiant quand il voulait. Sa décision n'en fut que raffermit. Elle devait la vérité à ses amis. Qu'importe ce qu'en dirait Tony.

L'ingénieur la saisit par le bras. D'une clé imparable, elle le cloua au sol. Assommé, il mit quelques secondes à se relever. Qui furent suffisante pour Natasha qui se précipita vers la sortie. Elle se dirigea en courant vers le salon où elle savait trouver les Avengers.

Quand ils la virent entrer, paniquée, tous se levèrent d'un bond, se préparant au pire. Tony et Bruce la suivirent de près et Tony lui hurla de se la fermer. Les larmes aux yeux, consciente que son ami allait sûrement la haïr pour ce qui lui restait à vivre, elle se tourna vers lui et lui décrocha un coup de poing phénoménal.

Sonné, Tony vacilla et recula de deux pas. Le visage douloureux, toute la souffrance du monde dans le regard, il quitta la pièce, trahit. Bruce hésita une seconde puis décida de rester dans le salon. Lui connaissait tous les détails et pourrait donc être plus clair que Natasha qui n'avait entendu qu'une partie de la discussion.

Les Avengers avaient suivit ce spectacle les yeux écarquillés, tétanisés par le comportement de leurs trois amis. Prenant une grande inspiration, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, Natasha commença à raconter.

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, là où on l'avait oublié lorsque Natasha était entrée, se tenait Loki, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

Tony s'était adossé à son établi, les bras croisé sur son torse et le visage baissé vers le sol. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer plus haut. Son restant de vie était foutu. Les Avengers allaient le pouponner, Bruce allait tenter de lui changer les idées, mais il avait tellement de tact qu'il y penserait encore plus qu'avant.

Et il y avait Loki. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Le souvenir de Pepper s'estompait doucement de son esprit tandis que la douleur de sa perte devenait une sourde pulsation au fond de sa poitrine. Au même endroit que son réacteur ARK.

Oh bien sûr, il aimait encore Pepper. Il l'aimerait sans doute toujours. Et surtout, il s'en voudrait toujours de l'avoir assassiné. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Putain, il avait tué la femme de sa vie et couchait à moitié avec son pire ennemi.

Vaincu par le flot de sentiments et de pensées qui envahissaient son être, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se mit à pleurer.

Au salon, la discussion était terminée. Tout le monde s'était figé, sous le choc des révélations de Natasha et Bruce. La première réaction fut la colère. Colère contre Tony qui ne leur avait rien dit et qu'y avait fait le con comme d'habitude. Ils se mirent à l'invectiver, se plaignant de ce milliardaire trop égocentrique.

Révolté, Loki sortit de son coin sombre pour mettre les choses au clair avec les Avengers. C'était bien des amis ça !

- Vous n'êtes donc bon qu'à cela ? Votre ami est en train de mourir et vous l'accablez tout de même ?

- Mais il ne nous a rien dit !

- Et d'abord, de quoi vous mêlez-vous, Loki ?

- Je me mêles de ce qui devrait vous préoccuper. Pendant que vous l'insultez, Tony souffre ! Dans quelques semaines, il sera mort !

Ses paroles laissèrent un froid sur la pièce. Glacés, les Avengers durent se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient perdu leur ami. Bientôt pour toujours. Exaspéré, Loki quitta la pièce pour se diriger n'importe où tant que c'était loin de ces abrutis de mortels.

Il se trouva, il ne sût pas comment, dans une pièce remplie de technologie. Après un bref examen de ce qui l'entourait, il déduit que c'était une salle pirate d'où Tony devait télécharger les fichiers secrets du SHIELD et des gouvernements en place. Il était vraiment un génie et Loki n'en était que plus impressionné par le mortel encore.

Au fond de la salle se trouvait un immense écran géant où s'affichait en continu des données sur l'actualité mondiale et tous les sales petits secrets que tout le monde planquait au public. Curieux, oubliant momentanément tous les problèmes qui peuplaient cette grande tour, Loki trifouilla les machines pour tenter de trouver des informations intéressantes.

Il dût faire une mauvaise manipulation (après tout, il n'y connaissait rien), parce qu'une vidéo finit par s'afficher sur l'écran géant, figeant Loki dans tous ses mouvements.

Avec horreur, il contempla la crise de panique qui avait agité Tony quelques jours auparavant, peu après que Bruce l'ai quitté et qu'ils aient découvert qu'il avait un problème avec son réacteur et que JARVIS avait filmé.

* * *

Le chapitre sept est là, en temps et en heure, malgré un silence radio d'Amako qui est ressortie de son désert pour vous le poster. On espère qu'il vous plaira, les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer sur tous les plans !

N'oubliez pas de reviewer,

**_Amako & Ettoile._**

P.S. : Vous avez lus nos deux O.S ?


	9. Réflexion et Colère

Tony ferma les yeux en soupirant. Rien ne semblait s'arranger dans le récit de Loki. Plus le temps passait, plus les catastrophes semblaient s'accumuler. Il contempla au travers de la fenêtre le soleil se coucher sur Asgard. Il avait de plus en plus la sensation de rater quelque-chose. Sans doute sa mémoire qui revenait, même si il n'avait aucune image en tête de ce qui avait pu se passer.

Loki le fixait de ses beaux yeux pâles. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il s'inquiétait pour le nouvel immortel. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallut que ça leur arrive à eux ? Tony tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool d'habitude. Sans doute son corps qui, avec sa nouvelle immortalité, ne tenait pas le coup.

Le dieu tendit une main hésitante vers Tony qui la prit inconsciemment, comme il semblait le faire si souvent auparavant, si les signaux que lui envoyait son corps étaient exacts. Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de Loki avait qu'il ne s'assombrisse de nouveau. Tony se renfrogna. Il allait devoir entendre la suite de l'histoire.

- C'est maintenant que les choses commencent Tony.

- Quoi, on a couché ensemble ?

- Pas... tout à fait.

* * *

Après avoir vu la vidéo, Loki avait réfléchis. Comment Stark avait réussi à cacher une chose aussi grave aux yeux de tous, y compris des siens ? Si il avait fait d'autres crises aussi violente que celle qu'il venait de voir... Le dieu préférait ne pas y penser. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour ça. C'était du passé. Maintenant, seul l'avenir comptait. Il arpenta les couloirs de la Tour comme un fantôme, ses sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Son esprit calculait à vive allure les possibilités de survie de Stark : le résultat n'était pas optimiste.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était. Le salon. Là où les ''amis'' de l'ingénieur avaient débattu plus d'une heure au sujet de la connerie de leur ami mourant. Et même si Loki n'approuvait pas tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, il était néanmoins d'accord sur ce point. Aussi décida-t-il (sur une coup de tête ? Probablement) d'aller en toucher deux mots à l'intéressé.

Il trouva Stark dans son atelier, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, en train de travailler sur un truc dont il ne comprenait rien. L'ingénieur ne fut pas heureux de voir le brun ici, il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Mais ça, le dieu s'en foutait royalement. Une discussion qui se changea en dispute commença. Heureusement que les murs étaient bien insonorisés !

Peu importe ce que Loki disait, Stark trouvait toujours une excuse pour son comportement ! Le dieu fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas de mortel (et peut-être même de dieu) plus borné que Stark. Il avait la tête dure ce crétin !

- Puisque je vous dit que ça ne vous regarde pas, s'écria Tony.

- Si ça me regarde ! Vous êtes l'ami de mon frère et malgré tout ce qui a put se passer, je l'aime ! Et je ne supporterais pas que votre égoïsme le fasse souffrir.

- Égoïsme ? C'est de l'égoïsme de vouloir protéger ses amis de l'inquiétude ? Nous n'avons pas les mêmes notions des choses Loki !

- Je le pense aussi mortel !

Tony éclata d'un rire jaune qui fit frémir Loki. Mortel. Le mot à ne pas dire. La femme de Stark était morte, mortelle. Stark allait mourir, mortel. Se pinçant les lèvres et détournant le regard, Loki sortit de l'atelier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui qui était venu parlementer avec ''l'ennemi'' (considérait-il encore réellement Stark comme un ennemi ?) avait fini par lui faire du mal. C'est vrai, il portait bien son nom, Dieu des mensonges et de la malice. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se sente ainsi. C'était quoi ce sentiment étrange qui lui pressait la poitrine ? De la...culpabilité ? Ridicule ! Pourquoi devrait-il ressentir un sentiment aussi dangereux et important pour cet homme si égoïste et égocentrique ? C'était ridicule. Merde.

Loki soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula comme une pierre sur le lit. Peut-être y avait-il une solution, un moyen de sauver Stark. Mais le méritait-il ? Il allait vivre, quoi, encore cinquante ans ? Loki ne savait pas si cela méritait qu'il risque sa vie. C'était une décision grave, l'une des plus importantes qu'il devait prendre.

Mais Stark était l'ami de Thor. Et Loki voulait se racheter. Ça pesait lourd dans la balance, non ? Et puis, il était censé être un gentil. Les gentils se sacrifient. Sans se soucier des conséquences. On appelait ça de l'inconscience et de la stupidité sur Asgard, mais sur Midgard c'était considéré comme de l'héroïsme. Stupides humains.

Seulement voilà, lui n'avait pas l'âme d'un gentil. Il voulait laisser Stark mourir juste pour voir ce que cela ferrait. Comment son corps réagirait-il sous la douleur ? Jusqu'où monterait sa voix dans les cris ? Combien de temps durerait son agonie ? Quelle couleur aurait sa peau une fois son cœur mort ? La lueur malicieuse de ses yeux s'en irait-elle une fois l'âme de Stark envolée ?

C'était des questions très tentantes pour un être tel que Loki. D'ordinaire, il ne se serait pas gêné pour ne rien faire, notant minutieusement dans sa tête – voir dans un carnet – les effets de la mort sur l'humain. Mais le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes le fit doucement frissonner. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avant Sygin. Et c'était bien le plus terrifiant.

Quelque chose avait changé depuis cette nuit-là. Il n'aurait jamais dû boire d'alcool avec lui, cela avait été une très mauvaise idée. Loki savait que ses sentiments étaient chamboulés et que c'était le cas de Stark aussi. C'était dérangeant. Il soupira et posa l'un de ses bras sur son ses yeux, voulant se reposer. Peut-être qu'après une bonne sieste il aurait les idées claires ?

Steve releva la tête en entendant des pas dans le salon. Il abandonna son carnet de croquis en apercevant Thor. Le dieu lui adressa un bref sourire avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de chercher quelque-chose à grignoter. Steve eut un rire doux en l'entendant jurer en asgardien. Il ne devait plus y avoir de gâteau, voilà tout.

Au son qu'émit Steve, Thor cessa de geindre pour se redresser et contempler le soldat. Intensément. Si intensément que Steve se sentit rougir. Il se morigéna. Le dieu ne devait sans doute pas comprendre ce qui lui prenait.

Steve lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant de replonger le nez dans ses dessins. Sa mine survola le papier en un ballet gracieux qui envoûta Thor, alors incapable d'en détacher son regard. Steve, inconscient de l'attention de Thor, se perdit dans son dessin. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il repassait un dernier trait, il sentit le souffle chaud du dieu contre sa nuque.

Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Thor chuchota une phrase en asgardien que Steve ne comprit pas. Pour se donner contenance, il baissa les yeux vers son carnet. Sous ses yeux ébahis s'étalait le portrait de deux hommes s'embrassant à pleine bouche, tous deux aux carrures impressionnantes, l'un aux longs cheveux et l'autre à la coupe soignée. Thor et lui.

* * *

Voilà la suite ! On espère que vous avez aimé parce que c'est d'la bombe et que la fin va vous faire chier !

Et oui, on a décidé que le rythme était trop soutenu (c'est la faute à Ettoile, hum) donc on passe à une publication d'un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi.

Enjoy cette fin à la cliffhanger et bombardez-nous de reviews pour vous plaindre ! 8D

**Amako & Ettoile**


	10. De l'amour dans l'air

Tony haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. Thor et Steve ? Vraiment ? Ces deux boys-scouts pleins de bons sentiments avec un complexe du héros ultra-exacerbé ? Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, ça ne semblait pas si bête que ça. Après tout, ils devaient être ensemble maintenant, non ? Il s'en ouvrit à Loki.

- Oui, ils sont en couple depuis deux ans, à peu près en même temps que nous en fait.

- Et j'ai décidé de devenir immortel en _seulement_ deux ans ?

- C'est compliqué Tony, vraiment.

Tony soupira. Tout était compliqué de toute manière. Du début à la fin. Il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas se rappeler. Il étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il était réveillé et il commençait à ressentir de plus en plus sa gueule de bois, accentuée par les problèmes qu'amenaient les révélations de Loki.

Ce dernier ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de remarquer la fatigue du nouvel immortel. Avec un sourire doux, il le saisit par le poignet et le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre sous les protestations vives du brun. Puis il s'écroula sur le lit, entraînant le génie dans sa chute qui grogna en tombant.

Loki éclata d'un rire doux et serra Tony dans ses bras, tentant d'oublier le geste de recul que fit l'ingénieur. Après tout, dans sa mémoire, Loki était encore un méchant. En soupirant, Loki continua de raconter, se doutant que Tony s'endormirait au milieu du récit.

* * *

Thor rougit violemment en se rendant compte de l'action effectuée par son allégorie et celle de Steve. Il lança un regard perdu quoique teinté de douceur au blond qui lui répondit par un sourire doux. Puis un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et Thor sursauta. Avec un visage effrayé, il quitta la pièce, toujours rouge de honte.

Steve secoua tristement la tête. Il aurait préféré que le dieu ne voit jamais ce qu'il avait dessiné. Quelle malchance... Il leva néanmoins le regard pour contempler la personne qui les avaient dérangés. C'était Bruce, qui lui lança une œillade surprise, avant de lui adresser un calme sourire et de se servir un verre d'eau.

Au même moment, le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant Fury et Maria Hill, le visage fermé. Le directeur adressa quelques mots à son aide de camp avant de filer vers l'atelier de Tony où il semblait espérer le trouver. Maria, quand à elle, se dirigea vers Bruce, le regard sévère.

Le docteur recula d'un pas, incertain quand à la conduite à suivre. Maria avait l'air peu amène et il ne se sentait pas tout à fait en confiance en face de la charismatique jeune femme aux beaux yeux bleus. Après tout, n'était-elle pas à la solde de Fury ?

Voyant sa méfiance, Maria lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant avant d'avancer les mains en un geste apaisant. Ah. Elle n'était pas venue en ennemie, c'était toujours ça. Bruce acquiesça, attendant qu'elle lui dise la raison de sa présence.

- Docteur Banner, nous aimerions que vous nous suiviez, le colonel et moi. Nous avons une discussion à tenir avec vous et Monsieur Stark.

- À quel sujet ?

- Je pense que vous vous en doutez. L'agent Romanoff nous a fait part des... problèmes de santé de Monsieur Stark et vous semblez étroitement lié à cet état des faits. Nous avons besoin de vos compétences pour nous éclairez sur sa capacité à participer encore aux combats.

- Je pense que vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est parfaitement impossible de faire entendre raison à Tony. De plus, la mort de Pepper est un facteur supplémentaire qui fera qu'il ne vous obéira pas.

- Écoutez Doct-...Bruce, la mort de mademoiselle Potts est certes regrettable mais nous avons décidé de ne pas l'imputer à monsieur Stark. Nous attendons donc de lui qu'il coopère.

- Vous voulez lui faire du chantage ? La prison ou la coopération ? Il ne marchera pas.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Veuillez me suivre.

Bruce soupira mais suivit la jeune femme lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, sans parvenir à se détacher du balancement langoureux de ses hanches moulées dans sa combinaison de cuir brillant. Steve le regarda partir, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Alors comme ça...

Il continua son croquis, son esprit divaguant sur le corps parfait du dieu blond qui avait répondu à demi-mot à ses avances. Au bout d'une petite heure, Bruce revint dans le salon, la mine renfrognée, suivit d'un Tony au bord de la crise de nerf. Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir un éclair vert débouler dans la pièce que Tony avait disparu. Apparemment, Loki et Tony allaient avoir une discussion. Steve en souriait d'avance.

Bruce s'affala dans un fauteuil, avachi comme si tout le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. La survie de Tony dépendait en partie de lui, et si Tony mourrait, le monde perdrait un de ses plus grands atouts. Et personne ne souhaitait cela.

Avec un regard de conspirateur, Steve s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et darda ses yeux bleus sur le visage contrarié de son ami. Ami qui avait apparemment des pensées troublées. La belle Maria Hill avait encore fait des ravages.

- Bruce, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Steve. Tu sais parfaitement à quoi je pense.

- C'est justement pour ça que je te pose la question. Pour que tu m'en parles.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que j'aime Maria ? Et après ? Elle est du SHIELD bon sang !

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison Bruce. Tu mens très mal.

- Tu veux que je te dises la véritable raison ? explosa Bruce. La femme que j'aimais était de l'armée, elle est morte à cause de moi ! De moi et de Hulk, Steve, hurla-t-il.

- Bruce, calmes-toi.

- Que je me calme ? Sais-tu ce que cela fait d'être un paria responsable de la mort de la femme de sa vie, hein ? Sais-tu ce que cela fait de l'abandonner pour ce que tu es ?

- Malheureusement oui.

Bruce secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Ses yeux clignotaient dangereusement entre le brun et le vert et sa peau virait doucement de couleur. Il tressaillit, trébucha et dut se retenir au mur alors qu'il portait la main à sa tête. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et il lança un regard perdu où se disputaient ses consciences à Steve.

Celui-ci voulut se lever pour lui porter secours mais le scientifique lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il ne devait pas approcher. Surtout pas approcher. Il avait besoin de passer sa colère et si Steve venait plus près, il le tuerait.

Avec un dernier regard douloureux, Bruce quitta la pièce.

Resté seul, Steve regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il savait que l'amour était un sujet sensible avec Bruce mais il avait insisté. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Avec un soupir, il saisit son carnet à croquis et ses crayons et se dirigea vers les chambres. Il avait un blond à convaincre de l'aimer.

* * *

Gomen pour le retard ! Mais vu qu'on parle d'amuuur dans ce chapitre, vous nous pardonnez pas vrai ? 8D

Continuez de nous reviewer, ça nous motive !

**Amako & Ettoile**


End file.
